


Old Roots New Trees

by panickyhedgehog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deals, Dipper is 19, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, adding tags as I go, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyhedgehog/pseuds/panickyhedgehog
Summary: When Dippers finally had enough of Weirdmagedon there’s only one demon who can help him out.





	Old Roots New Trees

Dipper knew what he had to do. A deal with Cipher would be the only way his family remained safe. Everyone was stuck in the Mystery Shack arguing over the best plan of action. ‘When will they learn?’ He thought. They had been going through the same motions for years now. It had been 6 years since Weirdmagedion started and still, there was absolutely no progress. ‘To be fair I was like them too until a few months ago’. Robbie and Wendy were sent out on a supply run that day. It should have been easy but Wendy was the only one to come back. They had gotten used to a feeling of safety after surviving so long they got relaxed. It wasn't until then Dipper realized that could have been Mable or one of his Grunkles to have died. He couldn’t risk it. While everyone was gathered on the first floor Dipper snuck out. Carefully he wrote the summoning circle. He Wasn't sure of it work now that Bill was so powerful but he had to at least try. Blue flames shot up and suddenly everything became gray.

“Heya Pinetree!finally feeling desperate?” Bill who was only around 4 foot this time said floating near Dippers face. Taking a step back Dipper started to say “ I want to make a deal Bill. Keep my family safe and I’ll give you whatever you want” The demon crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment before speaking, “ And what if I want you Pinetree ?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing what happens as I think of it so if anyone has any ideas of what the want to come put it in the comments and I’ll probably work it in!! I hope you guys like this!


End file.
